Unicorns and Rainbows
by Heavenly Me
Summary: Mikan and Natsume makes a bet. Who wins? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I am currently playing video games with my boyfriend, Natsume. Well, you really can't call it playing since I always loose. You might think that I've already gotten tired at playing with him since I always loose. Well... yeah I guess I kinda am. But I'm really bored and we have nothing else to do! It also makes him happy. Sigh. Boys and their games. I've suddenly thought of an idea!

"Hey Natsume!" No answer.

"Natsume!" Still no answer.

"Hey dude!" Ugh! Drastic problems calls for drastic measures.

"Hey! I'm gonna go grab a random guy from the street and fuck him senseless!"

"What?" That seemed to grab his attention. I gave myself a little imaginary pat on the head.

"Glad to know you're back on Earth."

"Well, blame me for wanting to watch my girl try to fuck a random guy from the street."

"Try? What the- You really want me too?"

"As if that's ever going to happen. Imagine that guy fucking a rhino... only that rhino has boobs."

"A rhino? Really Natsume? Fine I'm never gonna have sex with you ever. Hmph." I pouted.

"Why would I wanna have sex with you?" He was totally playing with me! Two can play it that way.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Mikan, I know you're faking it."

I sniffed again.

"Mikan?" He was starting to sound unsure. Just a little bit more.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to bear fucking a rhino." Sigh. That's probably as close as I'll get to an apology.

"Ha! I wasn't crying and you totally fell for it.!" I sang.

"I know."

I scoffed. "As if."

"Yeah. Anyway, what do you wanna play next?"

"I don't wannaaaa. It's so boring."

"You just don't wanna play because you know you're going to loose."

I sticked my tongue out. "That's not true!"

"Yeah. Right."

"It's true!"

"Really. I don't believe you."

"Alright. Let's make a deal. If I win any game. You have to treat me to ice cream and say that I rock at video games and that I am better than you."

"O-"

"Aaaand you have to bow to my almightiness."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"Come on. You're not afraid of losing are you?"

"Uh-huh. Okay, so hypothetically speaking, if I win, what do I get? Hypothetically speaking that is."

"Alright. So hypothetically speaking, I'll... have crazy, wild, sex with you."

"Really? No take backs."

"Ha! You believed me! I fooled you! As if I'll have sex with you. What's the use of this

purity you gave me then?"

"I'm just kidding. I'l wait until we're married. But what are you gonna give me though?"

Until we're married! That means someday he's gonna propose to me! "Uhm... I'll give you a kiss?"

"I could always force it out of you."

"But it won't be as good."

He looked thoughtful, as if thinking it over. Even though we both know that he's gonna agree. "You're on."

"Alright. I'm gonna find games now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsumeee! I got it!" I jumped in glee.

""Alright! I can't wait to get a kiss."

"Aw... You are so sweet!" I kissed him on the cheek. "A little good luck charm. You'll need it."

He scoffed. "What's the game?"

I smiled evilly. "Unicorns and rainbows."

"What the fuck! What kind of game is that!"

"You'll see."

...

"Yes! I won!" Natsume shouted.

"I can't believe you won! Especially at Unicorns and Rainbows! You're such a girl!" I

cried. I can't believe it! How could he have won such a girly game! Alright. I admit it.

He's better than me. But still! I was really good at it! Ugh!

"I guess your good luck charm worked."

"Hmph."I pouted.

"Pucker up. You owe me."

"Fine." I grumbled. I grabbed him in the collar and kissed him as I started to pull away, he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I happily parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He was such a good kisser. It turned into a heavy make out session. Curse our hormones!

...

"Dude! I can't believe you won that girly game! Are you sure you're not gay?" said Koko smiling goofily.

* * *

Authors note: Okay, so this is my third story... and it's really random. I just thought of it while I was in class and I was bored. Please read and review! I'd really love it! And if there are flames, please tone it down. And if there are any mistakes or if there's a part where you wished that I could have written it differently, please inform me, and I'll see what I can do about it. I hope that you enjoyed reading my story. Thank you!


End file.
